


Heechul the Brat

by SubtleNinja



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Total fantasy, this shit would never happen to me in a million years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja
Summary: Heechul does who he wants, when he wants.





	Heechul the Brat

I was laying in my bed pleasuring myself when the cover rearranged themselves and Heechul appeared. He moved my fingers and replaced them with his mouth and tongue. I gasped and moaned. After a few moments of being pleasured, I whispered for him to stop. He slid up my body and whispered in my ear.

“You know you want it.” He paused. “Our friends are in the next bed fucking. No one will care what we’re doing.”  
I couldn’t even disagree with him. He slid back down my body and resumed what he started. I pulled the covers over my head and watched Heechul pleasure me. He looked up at me and our eyes locked. There was no doubt in my mind that he had pleasured many women with his wicked tongue.

It was torture not being able to be vocal during his oral pleasure.

He’d stop then lightly blow on me then lick me again. It was erotic and painful. I closed my eyes and let the pleasure consume me. When I finally hit maximum pleasure and had my release, Heechul didn’t stop until he was damned good and ready.

When he was done, he slid up my body again, claimed my mouth and kissed me hard. I tasted myself on his lips. When he broke the kiss he showered my neck with kisses.

“I’ve claimed your pussy and your mouth as mine. Now it’s time for you to claim my cock as yours.”

Without hesitation we changed positions. Who was I to argue? I’d wanted Heechul the first time I met him. He was cocky and very much a diva but was extremely kind. Once I’d gotten to know him more intimately, I liked him a lot more.

Heechul was more than ready for his turn to be the recipient of oral pleasure. I started at the tip by licking at it then took him slowly into my mouth. I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed and was biting his lower lip. I licked and sucked and stroked until Heechul release himself into my mouth. He was shaking when I was done.

I kissed my way up his hairless torso. He pulled my face to his.

“You have a very talented mouth,” he said with a devious smile.

“Thank you, so do you.”

I straddled Heechul’s hips was we kissed. He loved fondling my breasts. I could tell he was back to full erection so I decided to take control. I gently removed his hands from my breasts and held them above his head. I positioned myself to dominate him and he slid into me perfectly.  
“Please kiss me,” he begged.

I shook my head no.

I held his arms down and enjoyed the feeling of his full length inside of me. I was well aware there was another couple in the bed next to ours and stayed as quiet as possible. I bent down and licked his lips. In return, he lightly bit my nipple.

Just as I let down my guard, Heechul rolled me over and pinned me down while staying inside me.

“Isn’t that better?” he asked with a wicked grin on his face.

He picked up the pace. He alternated between kissing my lips and my neck.

“You feel so good Heechul!” I moaned.

“As do you.”

Before I knew it, I came. Heechul claimed my mouth to muffle the sound. Before I was done, Heechul had his release. He bucked hard into me, babbling incoherently.

“FUCK” he said, “Why have we not done this before?”

“You never tried before today.” I responded.

“I’ve been flirting with you long enough. You finally let down your guard and you let me have my way with you.”

“Oh really?” I spout sarcastically.

“Yes really.” He smirked at me.

He was right, had I known he’d be this good as a lover, I would have taken him long ago.

“Come on, let’s shower.” I said.

We looked over at the bed next to us and noticed it was empty.

“Doesn’t it figure,” I said.

“The next time we do this, I’ll have you screaming out my name.”

“You sound very sure of yourself.”

“That’s because I am,” he smiled and we got out of bed.

He swatted my naked ass as we walked into the bathroom to shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the one you like the least begins to grow on you...and look what happens.


End file.
